


Friends

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Time shows that his trust was not misplaced.





	

Oswald is the first to look at him and see a person, not a random set of characteristics which set him apart from others as an alien and a freak. At first, Leo does not trust him and tries to escape the Prince’s grasp, but Oswald is determined and does not take no for an answer, not in this case. Their friendship is built slowly, frail at first, but Oswald cares, and Leo is so tired of running away from everyone.

  
Time shows that his trust was not misplaced.

  
(The first time Oswald gets one of his sweets, Leo shapes him a raven made from sugar, the bird spreading his wings proudly. It smells of anise seeds and Oswald smiles fondly at the little figurine in his office, never planning on eating it at all. Just like their friendship, it is one of a kind.)

 

 

  
The Keeper is second, and speaking to him feels so much like looking into a mirror. Others might not like what they see, but it allows them to fall into companionable silence, the presence of the other comforting more than they want to admit. The understanding is rare, and they both do not want to run anymore.

  
It breaks both of their hearts when Leo decides to leave, but he still has some things to do.

  
(Leo leaves him a box of small trinkets, sweets and jewellery alike, nothing really important, and everything that might make the Keeper smile. It gets lost when the Home dies.)

 

 

  
Flick is unexpected, and Leo realizes it far too late. She treats him as equal, and Leo thrives. He loves watching her work, out of the corner of his eye, as he tries to make something on his own. His works shine more brightly on her skin, and he catches himself sketching her thoughtlessly, hides his drawings under a hundred of others, because they betray too much.

  
When he asks her if they are friends and she confirms, his heart expands. This time, he knows he will not run.

  
(The Snowflake was made with another in mind - a bit too late to give it to him now - and Leo sighs as he takes the box and fills it with Flick’s order, carefully setting half of his soul in her hands.)

 

 

  
He does not know Fyr that well, not yet, but that night at the Fair Leo sees the glint in the paladin’s eyes and realizes that they are more similar than different. In his mind, Fyr shines, as bright as the sun, and even if it hurts some of those around him, it is alright.

  
(In his clothes, Fyr’s light can be rivaled only with his smile.)

 

 

  
Cyn he does not get at all, especially at first, but he can see a person running when he sees one. And she is kind, kind in that a bit oblivious way that sometimes does good, and sometimes harm. Naming her as his sister is hard, he never had one, but it feels natural, and Leo can not pretend not to care when he cares so much. When she holds his hand, he feels safe, like she really wants the best for him all the time.

  
He wonders, quietly, if she would refuse his gifts as easily as those of others and decides to wait. Leo can understand needing more time.

  
(He works on repairing the Fish late into night, wondering how much he will pay when Flick finds out.)

 

 

  
Cosimo creeps up on him in the middle of the night, a plate of food in hand, and stays. They talk about everything and nothing the whole night, Cosimo asking questions about his work, and Leo responding in kind. When the morning comes, and he hears a noise outside, Cosimo sighs and tells Leo to rest as well.

  
He does.

  
(Next morning, Cosimo finds a drawing at his bedside table: Fyr, smiling, walking with Cyn and Flick into Oswald’s Palace.)

 

 

  
Steffit is so kind that Leo’s ears burn, bright red blush spreading through his face, and, quite probably even down his neck. One talk is enough to send his mind reeling, plans already formulating in his head, and Leo knows that he has to do his absolute best when he has a chance. It is not about making an impression, but rather matching what he sees with what he can do.

  
Although he knows that the city in which they are is not going to treat him well, Leo almost vibrates with the need to prove himself.

  
(Late at night, with the taste of Steffit’s tea in his mouth and Cyn’s curious questions so vivid in his mind, Leo wishes for something he knows he should not say out loud.)

 

 

  
Flick’s home is full of beautiful things which steal his heart, and Leo walks with his eyes wide open, trying to take it all in. Craftsmanship is one thing, and he can appreciate well made items, his hands following the ornaments and surfaces, almost feeling the moves made by artists who made them years before. But there is something else, something which seeped deep into the wood and porcelain.

  
Everything in here feels alive, and Leo follows all curves of the carvings and brush strokes, curious, trying to find out why. The magic sleeping deep inside skims right under his hands.

  
(By accident, Leo catches Nil’s eyes and has to fight for the will to turn his gaze away.)


End file.
